


All the uses in the world.

by AuthorInDistress



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Body Swap, M/M, Mjolnir porn, Object Insertion, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Amora's body-swap spell switches Thor and Loki around, how Loki and Tony decide to go about using his new body is just on the dirty side of <i>yes</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the uses in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this wouldn't actually work, because Loki still isn't worthy even though he's in Thor's body but he isn't Thor and blah blah. But for the sake of the porn, let's go with it :)

.

It's so increasingly, incredibly, fascinating. To feel all that power, to hold it and to weld it, to know that only he can use it. 

In these hands. In the hands of another, in the hands of Thor, his denied brother, he can do anything he likes with this power; can destroy, soar through skies, plunge into the earth, or return to Asgard in the blink of an eye.

And yet, instead, he chooses the most satisfactory notion out of all his options. Chooses the most temporary - if only because of how appealing the idea is to him. How appealing it is to use all this and more just to make his lover writhe over the bed, in fits of both pain and pleasure; keening, moaning, flushed dark from the waist up from either the shame of enjoying it or from the feel of it.

And, oh, were the both of them _enjoying_ this.

"Shit ... " Tony turns his face into the sheets, his eyes squeezed shut and his lips bitten; reddened from the blood rushing to their surface, "Oh, f - _please_ ... "

Loki shushes him softly, running a hand down his spine and laying a kiss over his right shoulder. It feels too strange to be real as it does; his hands larger now, clumsier, than he's used to and seeing them against Tony's skin gives him an almost jealous start before he remembers that they are his now. And then he feels just a little foolish.

The beard, also, is something he doesn't really like to have but feeling Tony shiver against it when it brushes over his bare skin is something to be seen, he supposes. 

He wonders, vaguely - leaning backward to reach for more lube - where Thor is right now, in _Loki's_ body, and just what he's doing with it while Loki uses his. 

And, while he would never want to ever see his brother's naked body, watching Tony shake from the pressure of it leaning over him is well worth the coil of disgust that he feels whenever he glances down.

Gently, Loki lifts one of Thor's hands and pushes against Mjolnir's face, sliding it in deeper until Tony snaps his head up with a cry of: "Oh _God_!" He smiles at that, mouthing a kiss behind his ear, the beard no doubt tickling and scratching at him and Tony shudders against him; his hands fisted by his mouth, nails digging into his palms.

"Can you turn?" Loki murmurs to him and Tony stills for a moment, hearing his voice sound so much more gruffer than the both of them are used to, "Or will it hurt to?"

"That - is so weird," Tony says over his shoulder, ignoring the question and choosing to focus on Thor's voice instead. He's tinted a light pink now, with lust glinting in his eyes, "Seriously, I can't believe we're doing this, Thor is going to freaking kill yo - _oh_ fuck!"

Loki unclenches his hand, recalling Mjolnir's power until it rests again, the handle still as inside Tony as it had been before, but no longer pulsing with all that thrumming lightning. 

"Don't - don't do that," Tony pants, his teeth clenched, tears in his eyes, "God, this is so - _mm_."

Loki smiles, leaning over him, sliding his hands over Tony's tense skin until he finally relaxes, "And yet, if I recall correctly, you once mentioned wishing to do this, to me."

Tony whimpers under his breath, his lips pressed together now and his eyes fluttering shut, "Yeah but I never actually thought that one day we'd - " He hisses when Loki rolls Thor's hips against him, pushing Mjolnir in deeper, " _Ah_ \- ctually do this."

"I highly doubt that this is what Amora had in mind when she cast that spell." Loki agrees vaguely, clenching a hand again until Mjolnir moves toward him in answer before releasing it and letting gravity do it's work to slide it further into Tony, "Though I do believe I should thank her," He adds when Tony screams under him. 

"You do that," Tony gasps, his arms shaking with the effort of holding himself up as he slowly loses the energy and Loki takes pity on him, lifting him with an arm curled under his chest and sitting back; resting Tony against him.

Sitting up now, Mjolnir pressed to Loki's thigh, Tony cries out when it's handle jars inside him, going all the more deeper and his skin taints so much more darker when Loki shifts his leg to drive it in further, "Oh God. Loki, _please_."

Loki's hands find Tony's thighs, gently massaging and soothing them, wishing that Thor's hands weren't as warm as they always were so that he could cool Tony's already heated skin. 

"I would watch you ride this," He murmurs in Tony's ear, licking against it's shell and laying against the pillows until Tony keens again, "Would watch you come undone by your own doing while I simply sat back and enjoyed it all."

Tony runs his hands down Loki's - Thor's, _damn him_ \- arms, sighing behind his teeth; breathless but still so very wanton, "So why don't you?" He whispers back and it only takes a few seconds for Loki to recognize the permission for what it is, before he's lifting Tony off of Mjolnir and moving it out of the way; kissing him hard. 

Tony turns his face away halfway into it, "Uh, no offense, but you look like Thor right now, remember." Ah. "And I _really_ don't want to have that kind of imag - " Loki sighs, cutting Tony off before he can rant by pressing a finger into his mouth and nodding. He understands, of course he does, if he could see himself right now then - ugh, he grimaces and turns away himself, slipping the finger out from behind Tony's teeth.

Lifting Mjolnir so easily will never be something that he can just get used to, and he supposes that he never will as this isn't exactly permanent, but watching Tony's eyes dilate with lust and an expectant and wordless demand, is the opposite, and is something that he has become both entirely accustomed to wanting and accustomed to seeing.

The bed dips when Mjolnir is lain over it, handle jutting up and it's rune'd face pressed down, and it dips again when Tony slowly goes to his knees, one hand pumping himself in his own anticipation as he readies himself.

Loki leans back against the pillows again, spreading his own legs and curling a hand around himself, slowly stroking while watching as Tony crouches, balancing himself and then carefully - agonizingly slowly - lowering himself down.

He eases himself into it, letting out a guttural moan before even reaching the half-way twist in the handle's pattern and his hair covers his eyes when he drops his head down with a sharp gasp; sliding it all the way in with a prolonged and hissed curse.

Loki groans himself now, watching the twitch in Tony's thighs, the grip on the headboard that he has behind him as Tony uses it to lift himself up, lowering himself down so slowly again until he eventually picks a rhythm that he can handle.

He holds nothing back, is as determined in this as he is with anything, and when he meets Loki's eyes as he rides over Thor's sacred hammer, he almost comes undone himself, by just watching.

Loki strokes faster, thumbing over himself as Tony gains a little speed, his cries getting louder, higher, but still he doesn't shut his eyes and holds Loki's gaze.

"You - your eyes are still - green," Tony gasps, leaning back for more support on his hands and lifting one of them when he has more balance to pump his own erected cock. 

Loki blinks when he realises that he's being spoken to, embarrassingly taking a while to understand just what was said, and then he finally answers with a question of his own, "Are they?"

"Mm." Tony hums, biting his lip, "Yeah. Makes it - makes it a lot easier to look at you during this." Ah yes. He has Thor's face. Of all this, of all the pleasure this is giving them both, the presence of his brother's body is perhaps the worst aspect that he could possibly think of having.

That, or actually having Thor _here_ , in his own body, to watch as himself. But then, Loki supposes that if that were to happen, then both he and Tony would be dead already for having defiled Mjolnir in such a way.

Though, Thor may be out there with his darling little Jane right now, using Loki's magic for the very same purpose. He has always been a little envious, after all, of the pleasure that Loki has claimed to be able to cause with his spells. 

Tony makes a sound almost like he's swallowed his own tongue when Loki pushes him onto his back, sliding Mjolnir out of him. He presses himself in then, ignoring Tony's protest that it's Thor's cock and not his, but when he presses the tip of Mjolnir in beside, the protests change until Tony's shaking his head and claiming that he cannot take that much.

And, disappointingly, that much is true right now. Loki thrusts shallow into him anyway, too close to simply pull out now, and when he comes, he swears that that's lightning he feels sparking in his veins. 

Tony grimaces in disgust when he slips out then, glaring at him and spitting out that he'll likely be traumatized by that. Loki responds by simply sliding Mjolnir's handle back in, now a lot more easier to as Tony is now slick with both perspiration and come, and he presses it in until Tony's crying out his own release, painting the runes of Thor's hammer with streaks of white.

It's a while before either of them are able to breathe properly, and when they can, embarrassment clearly takes over for Tony. He covers his face with his hands, groaning and shuddering, saying repeatedly, "Fuck, I can't believe we did that. I can't believe we did that, that was over the top. And I now know _way_ too much about your brother's body to ever be a good thing."

Loki sits back on his heels and lets Tony rant to himself and when there's finally silence, he lifts Mjolnir back up, regarding her curiously and looking up as Tony pushes himself to sit as well; when he clearly realises that Loki isn't listening as he doesn't even respond to his complaints. 

"I wonder," He murmurs slowly when Tony doesn't speak for a while, "By my calculations, this spell should end by sunrise. Which gives us several hours for it to end, yet." Tony sighs, exhausted a little, nodding slowly, "So I wonder. If I were to stretch you enough now, stretch you loose enough, would you be able to take us both within the time limit that we have?"

Tony stares across at him, his eyes half lidded and glazed. He doesn't answer for a few minutes, perhaps in shock, but when he does, his voice is rough, husky, "You wanna find out?" He asks with a smile.

Loki returns it with a satisfied bite, gesturing toward the drying come on Mjlonir's face and handle, "You may have to clean her first." He instructs, still smiling, and it widens when all Tony does in return is simply lean forward and lick a line down the runes. 

Oh, yes. Thor is likely going to have both of their heads for this. 

But, right now, right in this moment, it's all so very _worth_ it.

.


End file.
